Angel Love
by Mexi-Rican
Summary: I looked upon the faces of all the people that walked passed me,full of different expressions, happiness, anger, bitterness, recklessness, sadness and the one expression that had always attracted me, love.Maybe it was because we couldn’t feel real emotion
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone well this is my fourth story now and well it kinda came out of nowhere...well it kinda started with a song I was listening to and although the first story idea I was creating in my head was good it still needed something and I didn't know what and then I saw this picture and it totally fell into place so now that I am happy with the story line I will let you guys read it and see if it meets my expectation and hopefully yours:)**

**Disclaimers: Stephenie Meyer owns the characters.**

Chapter 1

I looked down upon the earth where all the humans went about their day, unsuspecting of who watched them and what they were waiting for. I jumped off the cloud that I had been seated in while I looked upon the world. I descended gracefully spreading my white wings fully on both sides of me. Once my foot touched the floor I brought my wings back in and walked to my destination.

I looked upon the faces of all the people that walked passed me, their faces full of different expressions, happiness, anger, bitterness, recklessness, sadness and the one expression that had always attracted me, love. It was the strangest thing, maybe it was because we couldn't feel real emotions.

We being the Light Angels. We were angels that brought life to the world, though we each had different types of jobs, like some of us brought spring to different parts of the world while others brought life to the creatures walking it. I was one of the angels that brought life to the creatures.

I kept walking down the street as the people passed oblivious that an angel was walking among them, for they could not see me or the others with wings that were flying in the sky or the "strange ones" as some call us that preferred to walk than use our wings and fly in the sky. I understood why they called up the "strange ones" because it felt spectacular to fly in that endless blue that humans called the sky but there was something about walking that made me feel…at home.

I walked up to an apartment building and through the door, I walked to a door with a gold number four on it and again walked right through it. As I looked around I saw a lovely quaint home and I could feel the love oozing off everything. I then looked for the source of that love, which lead me to a bed room that a couple was sleeping in. They were both fast a sleep in each others arms.

I then raised my hand and it started to glow, I positioned it over the woman's stomach and the glow from my hand floated into her. As it did I saw the woman smile which gave me great pleasure because I knew that this child will have a happy home with loving parents.

Once I was done I exited the building and prayed that they would be safe. It was kind of funny that I was the one praying because it was the humans that usually did that for our help. But sadly no one could really help them because angels could not really protect them. All we could do is give life to them and…take it away.

As I thought that one of _them_ passed by. They were the ones entrusted, or should I saw cursed, with the duty to take away life on this earth. The Dark Angels had a hard job, while us Light Angels gave life to everything, the Dark Angels took it away. They were the ones who brought winter to the world and brought death to the creatures that walked it.

The Dark Angel that passed me soon touched a young teenage girl that was running passed us towards the intersection, the dark glow that was once on the Dark Angels hand soon started to spread over the girls body. With the Dark Angel spread his black wings and went to his next "appointment."

I watched her as she ran into the intersection in a rush and then once the dark glow consumed her whole body she was hit my a car. I saw her fly into the air and I prayed that she didn't feel to much pain. Once she landed on the ground I say the dark glow that consumed her body fade and with it her soul as well. Her soul was a light blue sort of color that shimmered, I hoped that one of our angels were there to take it and make it be reborn but sadly no one did and I soon felt sorrow for that poor light blue light as it transformed into one of us.

She looked exactly like her old body only heavenly somehow with her pure white wings and flowing white dress but she also looked lost as she stared at her old body that was dead on the floor. I looked around to see if anyone was going to explain anything to her but no one did. So I walked over to her and she looked up at me with a frightened expression, I smiled warmly at her trying to make her feel better somehow. But her expression didn't change as she ran into my arms.

I held her tight knowing how confusing and lost you feel when you become a Light Angel. She then started to cry even harder as she saw people gather around her dead body trying to help it some way but it was to late because she was in my arms and there was no way of putting her back in her old shell. After a few moments of grieving for her life she could never live she said "Am I an Angel now?" I looked deep in her light blue eyes and said "Yes, yes you are."

She just nodded at my words and said "Do I get to see god now." I sadly shook my head no. For us Light Angels never get to cross that golden gate, all we can do is look at it on the other side. She then looked scared and I soon said "But we get to do wonderful things." There was a sparkle in her eyes as she heard my words "Like what?" I continued with a smile and said "We get to bring life to this world."

I then held her hand tight as I began to fly into the sky. She followed with out hesitation as I brought her to our master, Michael. He would grant her the power to give life but…at a grate cost.

We soon enter Michael's dwelling and he greeted us with a smile as he said "Ahh nice to see you again Isabella and who have you brought with you?" I looked at the blonde girl and she said in a lovely voice "Alexandria."

"Ahh what a beautiful name. So Alexandria do you wish to become a Light Angel?" Michael said in a kind voice. Alexandria looked at me and I just squeezed her hand. She looked back at Michael and nodded yes. He smiled at her kindly again and said "You will bring life to the world and that is a very beautiful thing but with such a power you will have to give up something." "Like what?" Alexandria said innocently. Michael now looked seriously at her as he said "Your human memories."

Alexandria's eyes got larger with shock as she said "I won't remember my mom or dad?" Michael shook his head no and then Alexandria looked up to me "You don't remember them?" I shook my head no and I knew that there was pain in my eyes as I did so. She saw that and then asked Michael "I don't have a choice do I?"

I looked at her shocked because even though she was young she was very wise. Michael soon said "No Alexandria, I'm very sorry but if you do not choose to become one of us you will just simply fade into nothing, you will never be able to exist again." She thought about him and then simply nodded. "So do you agree?" Michael said, she nodded and Michael continued "Very well then come closer to me." She did and Michael lifted his hand into the air and said "From now on you will no longer remember your past life, the only thing you will keep is your name as you bring life upon this earth" as he said this he brought his glowing hand to her chest and touched her with his finger tips where her heart resides and soon the golden light coming from his hand went into her and she glowed for seconds and soon her eyes closed as she collapsed to the ground.

I went to her limp for that was on the floor as I was raising her into my arms Michael said "You will take care of that dear Alexandria will you not Isabella?" I nodded my head as I held her in my arms towards the edge and jumped off the cloud.

* * *

**I know it is not that interesting right now but please ride this ride with me as the story progresses:)**

**PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think!!!!!!! PLEASE and THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!:)**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

************

Hey Everyone!!! I am sooooooooooo happy that you guys are continuing to read this story so Thank You!!!!!!!:)

**Disclaimers: Stephenie Meyer owns characters!!!**

* * *

Chapter 2

I looked upon Alexandria as she slept and felt like weeping, she was so young. I thought about how we barely had a choice in what we had become. I looked over the edge of my favorite cloud that had a perfect view of the city and again tried to think of my lost memories. I knew it would be useless in the end but there was this kind of hope I saw if I retrieved those memories.

Soon Alexandria started to stir and I knew she would be up in a moment. I looked at her as she opened her eyes and soon they looked at me as well and she smiled and said "Hello…Isabella was it?" I smiled and said "You can call me Bella, Alexandria." She smiled again and said "Only if you call me Alex."

She then became quiet and lost in thought and I knew what she was searching for. It was the very first thing I searched for when I first woke up, it was that missing gap in your heart, those memories that once filled it. I smiled warmly at her as if telling her I knew how she felt, she soon said "There really gone…my memories I mean." I nodded and she just stared at me "All I remember is seeing you and you taking me to Michael."

I nodded again and said "Yes that's how it will be from now on." She dazed off again and then I saw curiosity fill her face. "So what are we?" she asked. I giggled and said "We are Light Angels, we bring life to the world, that is our job." "Oh…if we are called 'Light' Angels are there 'Dark' Angels?" she continued and I just looked down at her in amazement and then sorrow, I could see she had so many things to offer the world but now she was here as a Light Angel. "Yes there are Dark Angels and they do the opposite of what we do they take away life on earth." I said. "So their bad?" she asked and I just answered by saying "No their not bad, they just keep order in the world. For everything that is born something must die, that's the order of the world and they keep it in check." "Why am I not one of them?" I smiled at her curiosity and said "Because you did not take away your own life, they did. So now they are punished for that deed and have to take away life on this earth."

She looked at me with sorrow filled eyes as she said "What did I do? Why am I not in heaven?" My face turned into one of pain because I didn't have an answer to give her for that question so all I said to this pour girl was "None of us are really sure why we were chosen to bare this deed, all we know is that we were and that we have no other choice but to follow our destiny. That's all anyone can do."

She just nodded and her pained face softened a bit as she said "Will you stay with me?" I then gave her a warm smile and nodded as I said "As long as you need me."

She then felt tired again and fell back to sleep, only this time she rested her head on my lap. I didn't know why it felt so right caring for this girl but it did, it was like I was meant to take care of her. So that was what I was going to do, I would show her how to be a good Light Angel and protect her from the dangers that affected our kind.

I again started to gaze off into the distance wondering again about my lost memories I wondered if I had a family that loved me like the one I see every time I grant them another member of there family. Or did I have one of those unlucky childhoods were destiny took over my family and sent it ablaze.

My thoughts soon started to drift to the limitations of the Angels. We had so little power on what happened on this world yet we were glorified into these saintly protectors that people prayed to. Yet what could we do? All we did was keep an order of life and death. This was our only task and we were not to interfere with any creatures destiny, from a small fly flying into a window to a child running into the street and getting hit by a car. We could not stop their death.

I looked down at Alex and saw her death flash past me again, could I have done anything to stop it? If I tried to block her path she would have just walked through me but if I had reached out my hand and griped her arm back away from the street, which was hard in and of itself because only a few of us could move material things on there planet, I would be breaking the single rule we have placed on us, DO NOT INTERFER WITH THEIR FATE.

Though there has been some of us how have broken that rule but they were never seen or heard of again. I then thought of the few cases that this has happened and of the stories that others have told me, it was always the newborns and it was always just one person but why would they save them if they had already known the consequence?

I then let my thoughts drift away from these things and just concentrated on how the sun was slowly descending into the ocean and how the full moon was becoming visible in the water colored sky. I loved looking into the endless sky that merged with tinges of orange, purple, blue and other colors that there seemed to not be words for.

I sat there watching the sky until the miraculous colors faded into a midnight blue, that was when I saw Angela descending on my favorite cloud. As always she had that warm smile upon her face and was giving a curious glance to Alex who was still fast asleep.

I just smiled and whispered "I'm going to take care of her for a while and show her the ropes." Angela just gave a nod and whispered back "She is so young…." I gave her a grim smile and said "yes I know."

We then just sat there in the comfortable silence that we normally had. Until Angela began saying "Michael said he wants you to go and finish a couple of things" she explained where I had to bring life and I then looked up at her, for I had been staring off into the sky again, and then at Alex. I didn't want to leave her so I began to wake her but Angela put a hand on my shoulder and said "If you want I have nothing left to do would you like me to take care of her?" As I nodded Alex opened her sleepy eyes and so I took advantage of her semi-conscious state and said to her "I have to leave for a little while but I will be back soon until then Angela will watch over you."

Alex looked at Angela and nodded as she closed her sleepy eyes again. I then went to the edge of the cloud and jumped off, descending to the sidewalk. I then began to walk to the hospital and up the stairs to the children's ward. I went into a room that was being shared by two patients but to my surprise and extreme sadness there was also a Dark Angel in the room. He was standing next to the bed of a very ill looking child that was struggling to breathe while becoming engulfed in the dark glow of the Dark Angels touch and a crying mother was on the other side of the bed holding her little boys hand as she saw him slip away.

I now knew why Michael had sent me here, it was because I was to take this child's soul and have it become reborn into another shell. I looked at the little boy as his breathing became less noticeable and once the dark glow completely engulfed him his breathing stopped and soon his beautiful lime green light came out and I reached out my hand and nestled it close to my heart as it entered it. And soon, as always, I saw his short life flash through my eyes, I saw his mother's warm smile in the beginning and soon that warm smile became tears upon her face but he seemed to have lived a happy life.

Once his memories stopped flooding my mind I looked up where the Dark Angel was still standing. He had tears flowing down his face as he looked upon mine, he then came to me and fell onto his knees as he grasped my hand in his and brought it to his lips. He began mumbling something under his breath and then he looked up into my eyes and that was when I saw that he had the heavenliest green eyes I had ever saw, so I started to look at his overall features and saw that he was handsome even as the tears rolled down my face.

I between his mumbling I heard him say "My Bella."

* * *

**Well???????????????**

**Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I know It's been FOREVER since I last updated but I have honestly been busy and when I'm not doing something I'm sleeping or just trying to relax so I'M SORRY!!! But I hope you enjoy this chapter:)**

* * *

Chapter 3

I looked upon the Dark Angel's face and was surprised that he knew my name, he looked up into my eyes and something in them began to change. At first when I looked in them they seemed so full of happiness despite the tears that were flowing out of them but suddenly I saw dread as he let go of my hand and looked to the ground.

I was puzzled and did not know what do or even say all I could say was "excuse me…" with that the Dark Angels beautiful eyes meet mine once more and I continued "do I know you?" His face showed a flash of pain but then was soon covered by one of control as he lifted himself off the ground and discreetly wiping the remanding tears. He then said in a forced voice "No…I was confusing you with someone I once knew."

He showed me an apologetic smile and I returned it as I said "Oh…sorry I thought you might have because you knew my na-" I then saw blurred images pass through my mind but I could not see or understand what they were because they were passing by so fast, one after another. I suddenly lost my balance from the shook of what was happening to me and even though I could not see what was before me because my eyes were blinded by these images that were flooding my mind, I knew that I was going to hit the ground soon but I didn't. Instead of hitting the cool surface of the hospital floor I felt strong secure arms around me, holding me up while I looked to regain my senses. But as much as I tried I could not rid myself of these bothersome images, then I heard the Dark Angels voice speaking to me in a frantic voice "Are you okay?"

I soon saw the Dark Angels eyes staring into mine and I could have sworn he said something in a hushed murmur. Once I could lift my weight off of him I said "Sorry…I don't know what came over me." He shook his head as he said "It was no trouble…I should go know." With those words I felt as if a dagger was being dragged into my heart and without my consent my hand reached out to his back and took grasp of his arm.

He slowly turned around and when my eyes took hold of his expression I tried to decipher what it was hiding. He then looked down at my hand that was still holding him back and gripping him rather tightly as if he were the air I needed to survive upon.

I soon let him go as I said "I'm sorry I don't know what just happened there…ummm…" I didn't know what else to say so I began to bit my lip instead. He then said while looking out the hospital window "Would you like to see something?" I just nodded and followed him out of the room.

We said nothing as he led the way to this mysterious place that he wanted to show me. I did not know what to say all I knew was that there was this feeling deep inside of me that did not want to leave his side. So here I was following this man with the heavenly green eyes to an unknown destination.

Suddenly his dark wings spread to his sides and lifted him off the ground and I followed suit. I then realized that we were heading towards the ocean, I enjoyed the breeze that brought with it the coolness of the ocean and its salty smell. Once we reached the beach we landed on the warm sand. I closed my eyes and let my senses enjoy the many pleasures the beach always brought me.

When I opened them I saw that the Dark Angel stopped and was looking at me, he had this gentle smile upon his face and it seemed as if he was in a daze but I soon saw when he escaped it for his smile disappeared and he turned his back to me and started walking once again.

Soon he stopped at this secluded part of the beach and pointed at the horizon. Looked up to where the dark sky meet the ocean and waited. I soon became impatient and said "What I'm I suppose to be lo-" I then saw what he wanted to show me, it was a spectacular show of the sun rising. The beautiful dark colors becoming overpowered by the lighter ones that seemed to be rising from the sea and soon engulfing the darkness with it's golden light.

I did not know why this sight over took me, for I had seen many suns rise but this one seemed to take my breath away. Once it was over I looked at the Dark Angel and saw him with that same dazed expression and gentle smile. I then smiled back at him and his face seemed to brighten even more. I then took advantage of his good mood to say "It's funny you said that you mistaken me for someone but that expression you keep giving me seems to say the opposite…ummm…. I don't even know your name."

His face took on that same guarded expression that it had earlier as he said "My name is…" he suddenly stopped and I gave him a look of confusion. He then said carefully again "My name is Edward."

* * *

**SOOOO????????????????**

**Please review!!!!!!!!!:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone!!! I know I haven't been showing much love to my stories but I just want to say they are not forgotten but they will not be updated too often but I'm trying my hardest!!!:)**

**Disclaimers: Stephenie Meyer owns the characters!!!**

Chapter 4

Edward. That name seemed so familiar though I knew no one that went by it. I was soon dragged from my thoughts when the one with green heavenly eyes said "I have to leave now…I'm sorry." With that he spread his piercing black wings and to my dismay he left with no other words.

I stayed there on that beach for a long time as I tried to collect my thoughts about this dark angel. First off the strange way he seems to look at me when he thinks I'm not noticing, that familiar name, and why did he take me here to this place? But what bugged me the most was that he was a Dark Angel. Its not like Light and Dark Angels don't interact with one another but it is uncommon.

I soon realized that I had totally forgotten about that dear Alex, who would already be up from her long nap. So I spread my wings and went off to my favorite cloud were I had left Alex with my dear friend Angela. As I reached the cloud I saw that they were both talking about something and as they say me come up to them they smiled a greeting at me. I smiled back as I began to say "I'm sorry I got a bit…distracted." Angela just smiled as she said "Don't worry it happens to all of us." I thanked her for taking care of Alex and then she left to do the duty that was placed on her like all of us.

I then placed my full attention on Alex as I said "What do you want to do today?" She gave me a puzzled face as she said "Don't I have to do a job?" I laughed as I thought how she must have been on her mom and the said "Yes you do but we don't have to start the training right away, Michael is pretty lenient on new borns and lets them get use to all there surroundings first.

Alex gave me a complex look as she said "I kinda wanted to start training…" I smiled at her as I gave her my hand to hold and she grasped at it as we began to fly off to see Michael. Once we descended upon his palace, I led Alex straight to him. As always he greeted us gingerly and then began to say "What brings you here so early?" I smiled down to Alex as I said "Alex wishes to start her training as soon as she can." Michael had a surprised look upon his face as he said "Is that so little Alexandrea?" She nodded shyly and said nothing. Michael continued "Well I guess Isabella you can start with the smaller things like plants and such so she can get in touch with the power she truly possess before we let her take in a soul and give it to another." I nodded in consent knowing that Michael new what was best for the new borns. We gave our thanks and bowed as we left Michael's palace.

I soon lead Alex to this open meadow that was a bit ways from the city we were designated to. Since it was still barely the beginning of spring, this meadow that usually is full of beautiful fragrant flowers was now just a green pasture of grass with some flower buds sticking out there heads from the ground to be able bask in the suns warm light.

I then went to the closest bud and kneeled down next to it and Alex followed suit with an expression that said "I'm eager to learn." I smiled at her and said nothing as I place my hands around he small bud and then I went to work. My hands started to glow and the glowing light seemed to flow effortlessly into the small bud. Soon the bud started to expand its green shell and some white petals peaked there heads out, then soon they slowly started to grow and form into a beautiful flower that the humans called a lily.

Once I was done I looked into Alex's eyes and all I saw was wonder and excitement fill them. She then said "I can do this to?" I smiled up at her and said "With time you can do much more but we'll stick to this exercise for now." She nodded with that wondrous smile upon her face. I then led her to another bud and let her kneel closer to it as I had and then like me she also placed her hands around it and a fierce look of concentration washed over her face. She then looked up to me and said "Nothings happening." I laughed lightly and then sat next to her for I knew this could take awhile to awaken the newly given powers she had received from Michael when she gave up her precious memories.

I began to explain to her that she first had to search within herself for that untapped energy she had and that once she found it, have it flow to her finger tips and into the flower until it grew to a perfect blossom. She then dropped her hands from the flower and closed her eyes and this serene expression crossed her features and that's when I was bombarded by all these images again. And as the last time I could not really see what these images were because they would be passing by my line of sight so quickly.

I soon was dragged away from this blur when I heard Alex say in a concerned voice, "Bella are you okay?" My vision started to focus on her strained features and then I quickly said, "I'm fine, I'm fine. Just got lost in thought, sorry…" I then looked at the bud she was working on though it was no longer a bud it was a full bloomed lily. "Oh Alex! You did it." I smiled at her brightly and she was basking in my praise just like the lily she had just helped bloom was basking in the sunlight.

Soon she was on her way to help another bud bloom and I watched her do so for the first couple of lilies but then I said to her "I think I might take a little nap this sunlight is great, are you going to keep helping these lilies?" She just nodded at me and quickly continued the work which she seemed to be enjoying.

I then found a spot that was bud free and laid down and closed my eyes. Normally us Light Angels didn't need to sleep but I felt that those sudden fits I was having with those images was draining me. So I let my consciousness slip and I started to dream, of what I did not know but it seemed to comfort me so I did not question it. There was this child in my arms and her warm tiny smile filled me with joy. My attention was soon dragged from this precious child by someone saying "Bella," I looked up to see who was calling my name so tenderly, and that was when I awoke from that peaceful dream.

As I slowly rose up to sit I saw that Alex was not alone as she continued her task of helping the flowers bloom next to her was an angel seated next to her though he had black wings. I got up quickly to go by her side and she greeted me with a smile but she saw the uneasiness on my face and that was when she looked down and said, "I'm sorry I didn't wake you but Edward told me not to bother you because you were sleeping so peacefully." That was when I redirected my attention to the Dark Angel and my uneasiness seemed to ware off quickly and soon I felt myself smiling unconsciously at this Angel.

He smiled kindly back as he said "Don't be mad at her I just honestly thought you wouldn't mind." I then began to say my first words which I directed to Alex, "I guess this time it is okay since I've already meet Edward but next time be sure to wake me Alex, okay?" I smile then spread to her face as she said "Yes I promise." She then had this excited expression as she said "Look around Bella I've been getting better…see?" she then went to work on the closest bud she could find and then surely enough it bloomed rather quickly. I smiled kindly at her, and then she began to say "Edward stumbled upon us and then offered to help me when he saw what I was doing but he said he could not do it himself."

I looked at Edward knowing that all his touch would bring to these flowers was the one of death and my smile seemed to fade as I looked upon his hands that dealt this fate to the creatures of the earth. He saw what I was looking at and he gave me a knowing look, that told me he knew where my thoughts had drifted. I then looked away embarrassed that I had been staring and he had caught me. Suddenly Alex said "Why can't you do it too Edward?"

I then looked at Alex and said "Don't be rude, I've explained to you the difference between our kind." Edward then shook his head as if he was dismissing my comment as he went to one of the lilies that Alex had made bloom, and plucked up from its stem. He then came back to Alex and knelt down so he was her height and held the lily in front of her line of sight. He then began to say "I can't do what you can because when I access that energy that I was talking to you about earlier I do not give this flower life instead…" he began to show her physically what he had not finished verbally. His hands began to glow but unlike the bright glow that came from my and Alex's hands, his was this dark glow and as it seeped into the flower its heavenly white became a sickly dead color and the flower began to shrivel up as if it lacked water for months.

Alex's eyes grew in horror and she backed away from the flower and Edward. I then came behind her and grasped her shoulders gently as I said "This is want I meant about the Dark Angels helping us, Light Angels, keep the balance on this planet. We give life and he takes it away it keeps a peace upon the earth." Alex looked into my eyes with the utmost trust that her fear subsided and then she nodded and looked to Edward as she said "I'm sorry." He gave her a ginger smile and said "No harm done."

Soon Alex began to start her exercises again with Edward helping her all along the way, so I sat back to the place I had taken my nap and watched them tentatively. I soon began to think why was Edward even here? Alex had said that he had stumbled upon us, so maybe he came here for a certain reason. Soon I saw Edward approach and sit next to me on the damp grass. He just looked at Alex as she kept on her task determination all over her features. I too began to look at her when he suddenly said "Sorry to have not avoided you two, its just by the time I notice you two Alex had already spotted me." I nodded my appreciation for his apology and then I began to say "Why were you coming here?"

He then went silent so I looked up to his face. It was full of a mixture of what seemed like pain and agony. He the said "It hold many memories of my past life…just like that beach I took you to." I nodded and my thoughts began to drift and then a thought came to my mind about his comment. He said memories…he had his? I then verbally asked him "You still have your memories?" He then looked onto my face and said "Yes it is part of our punishment you could say, for taking our lives." I interrupted him with a comment of my own "Huh I would not find it a punishment to remember my past, I find not knowing my pass more of a curse."

Edward began to laugh and it's sound filled me with such joy because it was this musical sound that could not be described in words. Once it subsided he began to say somberly "Trust me knowing your past does not help you in this life, it sometimes just brings more grief upon you soul and since us Dark Angels can also feel emotions that you guys lack it harms one even more."

I looked away not sure I wanted to face the reality of his words or his face full of deep pain a moment longer. That was when I was again hit by the many images but these seemed stronger and a bit clear than the others. I felt someone grabbing onto my arms as they said "Bella?!" But that's when I went under back to that strange dream from earlier I again heard that sweet voice say "My Bella." But as I looked to his face I could not directly see it because it seemed blurred. Again the form said "My dear Bella."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter it was a bit longer than I usually do them but my fingers wouldn't let me stop writing XDDD I'll try to update as soon as possible:)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! THANK YOU:)**

* * *


End file.
